elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Heroes
Battle for the Heroes is the second and third episode of Season 1 of Elite Force Adventures. It is a one-hour special and features special appearances by Teddy and Gabe Duncan from Good Luck Charlie. Plot (Kaz is on his laptop) Bree: What's going on Kaz? Kaz: Just doing some online genetic testing. (computer beeps) Kaz: I have a twin brother! Bree: Really, who? Kaz: His name is Gabe. He's coming to visit tomorrow with his older sister Teddy! Bree: Cool! Chase: I just got a mysterious phone call Chase: There's someone who wants to meet me Her name is Reese Bree: A girl wants to meet you? Weird. (The doorbell beeps. Chase opens the door. It's Reese.) Reese: Hello Chase I am Reese I'm such a big fan Chase: Thanks. Would you like something to eat? Reese: That would be wonderful, Chase (Chase gets a snack while Reese gets out her phone) Reese: Commence Operation Blackout! Bree: Did she say...what? Oliver: I think she said "blackout" Which means that the power's out Bree: Then she said (power goes out) Bree: Chase, go with the team to fix the blackout. I'll stay with Reese (They suit up and leave) Bree: Oh no, where she go?! (Bree goes in Mission Command and finds Douglas laying on the floor) Bree: Douglas! What did Reese do to you? Douglas: She blasted me and took the superhero list; sheś the new leader of Shapeshifter Alliance. Bree: There's more shapeshifters?! Douglas: Yeah. Bree: I'll bring you upstairs on the couch then call the team. Meanwhile... Chase: Here's the Centium City Power Line I'll prop it up with my molecularkinesis Kaz: Or I could fill it with fire... Chase: No! Kaz: Why not? Chase: Because it will burn it (Chase attaches the power line) Oliver: The power's back on (Bree calls): Guys, come back home. There's something wrong Chase: Weĺl be right there. (They geoleap) Chase: What's the trouble? Where's Reese? Bree: She took the superhero list and blasted Douglas. She's the new leader of the Shapeshifter Alliance Chase: Oh no You go fight Reese, I'll stay with Douglas (They arrive at 128th street) Roderick.: I hear voices Is that the Elite Force? Leave our headquarters and your friends will be fine Bree: Were not afraid of you Oliver: Yeah, fight us (Roderick shifts into Chase) Skylar: Give it up shapeshifter. We know your disguise game Bree: Bring out Reese and her army (Roderick shifts back) Roderick: My powers are far more advanced then my siblings Here they are Damage to me damages the person I'm shifted as Skylar: Explode ! (Rodissius explodes) Bree: Now we can easily beat them Reese: Not so fast Bree: Hey! No one messes with my brother! (Bree and Reese shoot streams energy at each other, which clash into each other. Bree wins) Roland: There's still 10 of us. We also have a cousin in Portland, Oregon. (The shapeshifters turn into a black swarm) Bree: Guys, here's the plan: We'll surround the swarm , and use our powers to take it out. When it explodes, I'll uses my force field to contain it. Oliver: Got it. (The team surrounds the swarm) (Kaz shoots fire, and Oliver and Skylar shoot electricity, and Bree uses her energy blast) (When the swarm starts to explode, Bree activates her force field to contain it.) (The swarm collapses) Skylar: Guys, we did it! (They do a group hug) Bree: Let's check on Douglas. (The go back to the penthouse) Oliver: Hi Chase, Douglas alright? Chase: Yeah, we just need to cure him. Douglas: How'd the mission go? Bree: Great. There's just one more shapeshifter in Oregon, the we're done. (The next day) Kaz: My siblings are here. (Bree and Kaz open the door) Teddy: Hey Kaz, I'm your older sister Teddy. Kaz: It's great to meet you guys! I can't belive I have a twin brother. Your name is Gabe, right? Gabe: Yeah. I hear you're working with Bree and Chase Davenport. How's that going? Kaz: Great. Bree is the leader of our team. We're almost done a villain group called the Shapeshifter Alliance. There's just this one shapeshifter in Portland Oregon. Do you want to go with us? Teddy: Sure. Bree: Great. We just need to get you some blasters and peotective suits. Gabe: Nice. (They go to Portland, Oregon) Gabe: You wanna know something Kaz? Kaz: Yeah Gabe: Your name is Charles Kazimerias Duncan Mom and Dad regretted giving you up And named our little sister for you Kaz: Wow, that is, awesome! Appearances * Skylar Storm * Oliver Ross * Chase Davenport * Kaz Duncan * Gabe Duncan * Teddy Duncan * Douglas Davenport * Bree Davenport * Esther Davenport * Reese * Naldo * Roland * Roderick * Unnamed Shape-shifters Trivia * This is the equivalent to the EF episode The Attack, however, it has an ending and introduces Esther Davenport, the 5th bionic sibling. * Kaz's real name is Charles. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Elite Force Adventures Category:Kidofilms